


Art Post for Frere written by PosingAsMe

by TheGreenestGreenToEverGreen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Archery, Canon Typical Violence, F/M, M/M, Medieval, Monk Castiel, Outlaw Dean, Robin Hood References, Sherwood Forest, old english, outlaw Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-17 22:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenestGreenToEverGreen/pseuds/TheGreenestGreenToEverGreen
Summary: This post contains the artwork for the story Frere by PosingAsMe.ARTWORK CONTAINS SPOILERS AND ONE NSFW PICStory Summary: Dean Loxley has lost his father and his lands, and is now a fugitive of the law, an enemy of the Sheriff. He goes by the pseudonym Robyn, and keeps watch over his former people from deep inside the thick Hunting Woods. Together with his loyal, snarky, bastard half-brother Sam Scarlet, and the jaded but good monk Frere Castiel Tuck, whose taste for wine and Sam make him a loyal friend indeed, he hatches a plan to save Marian Jo from a marriage to the Sheriff that she does not want.





	Art Post for Frere written by PosingAsMe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [posingasme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/posingasme/gifts).

> Please Note that this art post for the story Frere by PosingAsMe contains SPOILERS.
> 
> The pictures included here are also embedded in the main story at the appropriate points. So if you wish to avoid the spoilers please head on over there and read the whole awesome story 🙌🏼😄
> 
> [LINK TO FRERE BY POSINGASME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669870/chapters/49089407)
> 
> N/B - This Artwork contains one NSFW picture - pairing Castiel/Sam Winchester.
> 
> This work is part of the Team Free Will Big Bang 2019. Massive thanks to our lovely moderators for all their hard work and support ❤️❤️❤️🤗🤗🤗

Frere By PosingAsMe

Artwork by MidnightSilver (aka TheGreenestGreenToEverGreen)

—o0o—

Cover

(zoom in on the pictures to see the details 😊)

Sam and Castiel in the woods - NSFW

The fight

Ever After, Happily

Chapter Break

—o0o—

Bonus Content - Behind The Scenes

I had so much fun working with PosingAsMe on this Bang. And I mean, what an awesome concept! The boys and Robin Hood! I can’t be the only one who pictured them in tights 😅 (tight tights, who wander round the forest looking for fights 😉😋😂) any way here is my first concept sketch I did for PaM

Just Dean as Robin and Sam as his bastard half brother Will Scarlet 🙌🏼😄

I often do quick concept sketches of things that catch my eye in the story so I can show the author what I’m thinking. And 2 other early sketches I did were: Jo with a knife that had been tucked in her boot. And a picture of 2 certain gentlemen having some quality time in the woods 😋🤗

And NSFW Sam and Cas

That woods scene was very beautifully written and I knew I wanted to draw it. I also got a new box of oil pastels at that point and decided to have a go at using them (😋 I’m totally a ‘have a go and see how it turns out’ type of artist 😂) This one didn’t turn out in a way that I wanted to use, but the oil pastels definitely gave me ideas on the kind of atmosphere I wanted: Oil pastels:

Final Draft: 

And then the final Behind The Scenes tidbit that I have for you, is drawing the Illuminated letters you see at the start of the chapters.

These are hand drawn. I used scarlet acrylic for the insides and metallic gold paint to make them pop. The vines were added at the end. These may look very simple but they definitely gave me more respect for medieval monks!! The hardest part of the whole process was then waiting for the sun to shine because I really wanted to photograph the metallic paint in natural light to really make them pop 😄🙌🏼 And what you see is how they turned out.

Well I hope you enjoyed the little Behind The Scenes and I hope you enjoyed the story. (If you haven’t read it yet, what are you waiting for?! Links are at the top! 😄)  
Cheers my friends 👋🏻😄 happy reading 


End file.
